<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>erotic textile exploration by tiemetodream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289288">erotic textile exploration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiemetodream/pseuds/tiemetodream'>tiemetodream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Face-Sitting, I am so sorry, Implied subspace, Kink Exploration, Light D/s Dynamics, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, some attempt at a plot but actually there's no substance here it's just porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiemetodream/pseuds/tiemetodream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy buys some lingerie and Abed really, really likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>erotic textile exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>..........ta-da? actually, i have nothing to say for myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy shivers slightly as he pulls the shower curtain aside, stepping out onto the bathmat and grabbing his towel before drawing it securely around his waist. The bathroom is warm and humid and perfumy, the scent of his shampoo and body wash clinging to the little molecules of steam filling the room in a soothing, aromatherapeutic way.</p><p>This is just what he needs after a long week and another big football win—which theoretically shouldn’t take that much out of him, but it is kind of grueling to do the work of an entire team, and that’s just if he wants the scores to break even. He’s definitely getting a good workout every game, at least.</p><p><em> Plus, </em> he thinks as he wipes some of the fogginess away from the mirror and looks himself over, <em> today isn’t just another Friday.  </em></p><p>It’s been a pretty long time since he and Abed have had the apartment to themselves for an entire weekend. But with Annie housesitting her aunt’s place for the next couple of days, they have a rare and precious opportunity on their hands, and Troy very much intends to take full advantage of it.</p><p>Abed should be home any minute, so he stops checking himself out long enough to finish drying off, then hangs his towel up and pads across the apartment and into the blanket fort. It’s chillier outside the bathroom, raising goosebumps all over his chest and arms, but he knows he’ll be plenty warm soon enough. </p><p>What’s laid out on the bed for him makes his cheeks flush a little bit.</p><p>It’s… really something. </p><p>Lacy and delicate and like nothing Troy’s ever worn before, but that’s part of the appeal. Because yeah, straight tough guys don’t wear pretty lace lingerie to feel sexy, to get other men all hot and bothered, but Troy isn’t a straight tough guy. And at this point in his life, he’s perfectly fine with that. Happy, even. Abed’s going to see him in this and fuck the life out of him and <em> that’s </em>exactly what he wants. He’s already feeling that deep, horny aching in the very pit of his stomach just thinking about it.</p><p>Gingerly, he picks it up and holds his breath for some reason as he steps into it. Something about it feels intimate, even though it’s just him, and he feels like he needs to move carefully to avoid breaking the spell. He releases the breath once it’s on, his face growing even warmer as he looks at himself in the full length mirror propped up on the wall.</p><p>The red lace band sits low on his hips, with the matching lace garters wrapped snugly around his mid thighs. The pouch stretched tightly across his crotch really leaves nothing to the imagination, especially now that he’s half-hard already just from putting this on.</p><p>And the back… well, there’s nothing to the back, really, which is the best part. He turns to get a little bit better of a look at it—just two little straps nestled tight under his cheeks, giving his ass a slight lift, and the rest is easy access.</p><p>That’s going to come in handy later. </p><p>He’s just running his thumbs gently down the straps connecting the garters to the waistband when he hears the front door unlocking and leaps into action, grabbing a pair of loose-fitting basketball shorts out of the dresser drawer and tugging them on just in time for Abed to step into the blanket fort. </p><p>“Hey,” he drops his bag down next to the bed and immediately strides over, resting his hands on Troy’s bare waist and tugging him into a kiss. “Sorry I’m late. <em> Community College Chronicles </em> took forever. It might’ve been the most takes I’ve ever had to shoot in one night.”</p><p>Troy hums a little into the kiss, then frowns. “Aw, honey. Are your actors slacking off on you again?”</p><p>“It’s not Fake Troy’s fault that he’s not as cute as you,” Abed shrugs. “He’s working on it, but it’s just not possible. I give him credit for trying, though.”</p><p>His lips wander over to Troy’s cheek and then down his jaw and neck, and Troy decides there’s no time to waste. He gets right to work on Abed’s belt buckle, and to his satisfaction, Abed doesn’t pull away or try to tease him. He just sighs a little and rolls his hips forward. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Abed says between kisses to his neck, his hands roaming over his sides and squeezing his hips, “If you’re wondering why I’m not trying to draw this out. I don’t have it in me, I want you too much.”</p><p>Troy hums as he makes quick work of undoing Abed’s fly, shoving his jeans and boxers down to the floor all at once. He’s breathing a little heavier as Troy threads his fingers into his hair and tugs him away from his neck and into a proper kiss instead. </p><p>“It’s your lucky day,” Troy whispers. He reaches down and cups Abed’s dick in his hand, noting that it’s only half-hard so far, but he knows how to remedy that quick. “Because I want you too much, too.”</p><p>With that, he sinks to his knees, glances up at Abed, and blinks innocently as he sucks him down.</p><p>“Fuck, Troy,” Abed sighs as Troy starts out slow and gentle, just some kitten licks and soft suckling to turn him on, and it works. It’s only a matter of moments before he feels him getting bigger, harder, heavier in his mouth, and Abed’s hands reach down to cradle his head and take control. Troy hums and lets his jaw relax as Abed guides his cock in and out of his mouth, occasionally dipping into his throat, but not enough to make him gag. This isn’t their final destination; they don’t need to play rough just yet. </p><p>“Oh my god, okay,” Abed pulls out of his mouth and reaches his hands down, which Troy takes in his own and uses to haul himself up. “I’m gonna finish too fast like this.”</p><p>He’s immediately pulled into a messy kiss that he leans into with enthusiasm, licking into Abed’s mouth to let him taste himself. At the same time, Abed guides them down onto the bed, clumsily kicking his pants off in the process. He kisses his way up Troy’s body—over his abs and chest, up his arms and over his shoulders and then back to that same spot on his neck he’d been working at before. It gives him kind of a thrill to think he probably won’t be coming out of this unmarked. “Mine,” Abed mumbles against his skin before punctuating the statement with a little bite. Troy gasps, legs spreading wide open for Abed to settle in between.</p><p>“Fuck, I love you,” Troy whimpers as Abed grinds down on him. He lets his hands roam all over Abed’s body, tugging his shirt off and feeling over the smooth, muscled expanse of his back and shoulders. Abed’s still sucking his neck, <em> definitely </em> giving him a hickey at this point; maybe even more than one. His cock is still wet with Troy’s spit, leaving some dampness on the front of his shorts as he grinds down on him. Troy moans at the much needed friction and digs his nails into Abed’s back. “Fuck, I <em> really </em>love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Troy hears a note of smugness in Abed’s tone, which is so hot, as he pulls back, kneeling between Troy’s legs and reaching for the waistband of his shorts. “And you’re also wearing too many clothes, so…”</p><p>Troy grabs Abed’s wrists and stills his hands before he can tug anything down. </p><p>“Wait,” he sits up and drops a heavy kiss onto Abed’s lips. “I’ll do this part. Lay back, okay?”</p><p>Abed looks puzzled but does as he’s told, turning to watch Troy as he climbs off of the bed. Troy looks into his eyes as he hooks his thumbs under his waistband, draws in a deep breath and then pushes them down swiftly. They slip right off to pool around his feet and Abed’s eyes darken and widen as he looks him over, drinking in the sight.</p><p>“Holy shit, Troy,” he breathes. It’s a little nerve-racking standing there on display, even though Abed’s pretty clearly enjoying the view, so Troy takes a couple steps forward. Abed shifts down to the end of the bed quickly and settles his hands on Troy’s waist, pulling him close.</p><p>“You like it?” Troy asks as his knees settle on the bed, kneeling on either side of Abed’s lap. Abed’s looking him up and down in awe, smoothing his hands over Troy’s bare skin until he gets closer to the lingerie’s lacy waistband. His touch becomes much lighter then; more delicate, more careful, the same way Troy had felt stepping into it not long ago.</p><p>“Like it?” Abed huffs out a laugh, his fingers tracing patterns over Troy’s hipbones, then dipping under the band and sliding around to the back. His eyes flutter as he kisses all over Troy’s chest and collarbone; Troy doesn’t think he even realizes he’s doing it, he’s just moving automatically to keep his hands and mouth on him at all times. “That’s putting it <em> really </em>lightly. Where’d you get this?”</p><p>Troy drapes his arms over Abed’s shoulders. “The internet,” he shrugs. “I was actually just looking to buy a new vibrator but this caught my eye, and... I thought it was kinda hot.”</p><p>Abed’s hands slide down to his ass and squeeze roughly.</p><p>“Stand up again?” He requests. </p><p>Troy nods and puts his feet back on the floor. Abed’s still perched right on the end of the bed, still holding him close.</p><p>“What about you?” He slides his hands up Troy’s back, then down again to settle on his hips. “Do you like wearing it?”</p><p>Troy hums lightly when he feels Abed’s hands slide down further onto his thighs, fingers slipping under the garter straps.</p><p>“It’s different,” he says consideringly, “But yeah. I think I like it so far.”</p><p>Then all at once Abed tugs at one of the straps and quickly lets it go, leaving it to snap against the sensitive skin of Troy’s inner thigh. He gasps, a jolt of electricity coursing through his veins at the sensation. </p><p>Abed looks up into his eyes, like he’s waiting for permission. Waiting to be told that yes, he can have his way. “Yeah?” He asks. His voice is barely above a whisper. </p><p>“Yeah,” Troy confirms. He slides his hands over Abed’s shoulders and up his neck to cradle his head in his hands, guiding him into a kiss. “I definitely like what it’s doing to you.”</p><p>Abed sighs needily against his lips. One hand disappears from Troy’s hip and the other grabs hold of Troy’s waistband and snaps it against his hipbone. Troy’s gasp devolves into a moan this time and he opens his eyes to see Abed touching himself, stroking his cock with one hand and reaching back to grab a handful of Troy’s ass with the other.</p><p>“Turn,” he says lowly, so Troy does. Abed hums in satisfaction.</p><p>“Pretty,” he murmurs. The straps under Troy’s ass are the next thing Abed snaps—hard and both at once and it stings in the best way. He’s whimpering as he’s tugged back into Abed’s lap—backwards this time, so Abed’s cock can sit right in between his cheeks as he straddles him in reverse. He’s achingly hard himself too, dick straining against the lacy front, but he doesn’t have to deal with that right now. They have all night for that. Right now, what matters are Abed’s low groans as he rocks his hips shallowly, just sliding his dick into Troy’s ass crack for a little friction, a little relief. </p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard in this,” Abed’s holding tight to his hips so that’s he’s steady on Abed’s lap while he’s humping him, kissing his shoulder and the back of his neck in a way that’s as sweet and reverent as it is commanding and dirty. He has no idea how Abed balances all those things so well. “That’s what you want, right? That’s why you’re wearing this? So I won’t be able to resist pounding you until you scream.”</p><p>Troy chokes on a moan at just the thought of that. Abed kisses his neck. </p><p>“Thought so,” he says in a far gentler tone. “Maybe I should let you get more comfortable now.” </p><p>Troy’s breath and legs are both shaky as Abed loosens his grip, letting Troy off his lap, and Troy already knows just what they both want. He crawls onto the bed and settles down on his belly, comfortably hugging a pillow to his cheek and spreading his legs a bit. Abed lays next to him.</p><p>“Is this still okay for you?” He asks, smoothing his hand across Troy’s upper back and ducking his head down to drop a few kisses to his shoulder. Troy almost laughs at the absurdity of the question; he’s pretty sure his dick could cut glass at the moment and this situation is only getting hotter, but Abed still checks, which is more endearing than anything. He nods and lifts his head enough to position himself for a kiss, which Abed glady bestows.</p><p>“Definitely,” he says, so Abed can feel secure in the verbal confirmation. “You’re so hot right now.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Abed tells him. His voice dips briefly to a lower register. “Okay, just relax for now. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>He doesn’t need to be told twice. He lets his eyes slip shut and listens to the sound of Abed rifling through their bedside drawer. And then his lips are back on Troy’s shoulder, kissing over his back, down his spine, to his tailbone.</p><p>“Abed,” Troy sighs, not for any particular reason, but just because everything feels so good. He whines a little as Abed experimentally tugs and snaps some of the straps some more, because <em> fuck, </em>only Abed could make him feel completely worshipped while also treating him like a plaything. It’s one of his many talents.</p><p>“Fuck,” Abed whispers, “I’m so glad you wore this.”</p><p>That’s the last thing he says before he trails down further, pushing Troy’s ass cheeks apart and licking over his hole—and damn is he good at that, he always has been, but it never wears off. Troy moans, hips rolling down against the mattress automatically as Abed works him over in warm, wet strokes, occasionally pausing to massage his tongue in a dizzying rhythm over Troy’s hole, and he can already feel that he’s losing himself. That he’s not gonna be holding much agency tonight—that he’s gonna turn it over to Abed because he knows what he’s doing, he knows what Troy wants, and he knows how to give it to him. </p><p>He hears the lube bottle pop open and a moment later Abed’s thumb is pressing against his hole, gently massaging the lube around his rim before teasing around it with his tongue again. Then it happens again, and again, fingers coming into the mix eventually and opening him up with Abed’s usual patient, methodical rhythm. </p><p>And Troy gets greedy after a while, too—by the time Abed’s got three fingers in him he’s alternating between rolling his hips forward against the mattress and pushing his ass back up, silently begging for more. By the time Abed rolls onto his back and hauls Troy up to sit on his face, he’s far past the point of talking. He just straddles his head and rolls his hips and cries out a little every time Abed’s tongue pushes past that tight ring of muscle to fuck him. Abed’s hands roam over his thighs, grab his hips to pull him back further, hold his waist to keep his posture, spank him roughly and Troy is truly in awe of how submissive Abed makes him feel, even when he’s literally riding his face. His hole flutters and clenches and Abed eventually takes mercy on him, patting one of his cheeks so he knows to lift himself off. </p><p>“Abed, pl—” he starts, but Abed cuts him off. </p><p>“I know, babe,” Abed murmurs. “I’m gonna fuck you soon. You just have to work for it a little.”</p><p>“Oh,” Troy breathes. He knows what that means, automatically shuffling down Abed’s body. Abed passes him the lube and muffles a moan against Troy’s skin as he slicks him up, his cock hard and flushed and mostly neglected until now, but that’s about to change.</p><p>He shifts around a bit to get into the right position and then with practiced ease, reaches behind him, lines Abed’s cock up to his hole and sinks down. He moans as it stretches him open, because no amount of prep can ever get him truly ready, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The achiness as he adjusts is part of what makes this so good. </p><p>“Good boy,” Abed whispers, fingers rubbing gentle circles over Troy’s hips. It helps him stay balanced, his legs otherwise weak and shaky as his hole struggles to accommodate his boyfriend’s over-large dick, hips rocking shallowly with the expectation that he’ll be sore as hell in the morning. “Your ass feels so fucking good. You take it so, so good, baby.”</p><p>Abed knows exactly the effect that verbal praise is having on him—his hole relaxes more as his head falls back onto Abed’s shoulder with a gasp.</p><p>“You want some more marks?” Abed whispers against the sensitive skin on the side of his throat before brushing his lips over it. Troy shudders out a soft <em> yes, </em>because that’s exactly what he wants, that’s exactly what he’s begging for even though words are mostly eluding him at the moment. But that doesn’t worry him, because he knows Abed’s here to take care of him, he’s never going to hurt him. His eyes flutter shut, and Abed begins to mouth over his neck, kissing and sucking and biting, bruising him all over. His arms slide securely around Troy’s waist, locked around his stomach so that his back is pressed flush to Abed’s chest. Meanwhile, Abed takes over the stretching too, letting Troy drape over him as he shallowly thrusts his dick in and out, pain giving way to pleasure once he gets the angle just right and brushes over his g-spot. Troy moans out louder than he means to and feels Abed’s mouth curve into a smile against his neck.</p><p>“It sounds like you’re ready,” he murmurs. Troy’s heart picks up speed as Abed presses a kiss to the spot he was just sucking and then lays back. </p><p>The loss of Abed’s body heat against his back makes him shiver, which is just incentive for him to get moving, so he does. He breathes in deeply and leans forward, bracing his hands on Abed’s thighs as he begins to move his hips.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he whispers to himself as his head drops forward and his hips pick up speed until he’s properly bouncing on Abed’s dick. Abed mutters and curses behind him and that spurs him on. He knows the view Abed’s getting right now is what’s gearing him up to take over later.</p><p>“Fuck, Troy,” Abed sighs, and for the first time he’s sounding a little desperate, which means Troy’s doing a good job. He leans forward further and Abed takes the hint, snapping the two lacy straps under Troy’s ass and making him cry out. </p><p>“Troy,” Abed continues, “Fuck, you’re so hot. You have no idea how hot this is, you’re so fucking...” Abed trails off with a breathy moan and a second later Troy feels his hands grabbing his ass cheeks, thumbs slipping in between his crack and pressing down right where Troy’s hole is stretched so tight around him, where his cock keeps disappearing into his body. “So fucking pretty,” Abed eventually finishes his sentence and presses his thumbs down harder. “Such a pretty little hole, opens up so nice for me.”</p><p>Troy’s thighs burn as he rides, but he’s certainly not going to stop, not when Abed’s talking to him like that. His own cock is still trapped under the lace front of his panties, leaking profusely and begging to be touched. He picks one hand up and palms himself over the fabric, barely balancing now with the support of just one arm, but in ecstasy from his poor, neglected dick finally getting the attention it needs. He keeps riding, moaning in delight at the double stimulation of touching himself while fucking himself down on Abed’s cock.</p><p>That is, until Abed stops him.</p><p>His hands tighten on Troy’s hips, stilling their movement as he sits up, reaches around and pulls Troy’s hand off of himself. </p><p>“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Abed asks. His tone of voice is gentle, not patronizing, and yet Troy still only manages a confused squeak in response. Abed’s lips move over his neck again.</p><p>“I don’t think I did,” he answers his own question between kisses. “I know it’s tempting, okay? Especially when you’re so hard...”</p><p>He grabs at Troy’s waistband and tugs down, finally letting his cock spring free from underneath the lace. Troy practically sobs in relief.</p><p>“My god,” Abed murmurs, one hand wrapping around Troy’s dick. “You’re <em> so </em>hard. You must wanna be touched so bad.” His other hand reaches down a bit further, cupping Troy’s balls and giving them a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Troy nods in response. On the inside, he’s screaming, <em> yes, yes, please touch me, please make me cum, please please please, </em>but on the outside all he manages is an uneven moan. Abed hums understandingly and then, to Troy’s dismay, grabs his waistband again and covers him up.</p><p>“I have a better idea,” Abed explains before Troy can protest. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Troy nods right away. Yes, yes, he does. He trusts Abed more than anyone in the world, but he can’t possibly imagine what could be better than getting his dick touched.</p><p>But he trusts Abed. So he nods.</p><p>Abed kisses his shoulder sweetly. “M’kay. Good.”</p><p>He shifts back on the bed, keeping Troy settled in his lap as he does, until they’re in the middle with plenty of space to spread out. That’s when Abed repositions them, bending Troy over in front of him.</p><p>Troy breathes out in relief; this is a position he’s used to. Hands and knees, something that always feels good for both of them. Abed, of course, takes his precious time shifting around behind him, adjusting his position and the angle of his hips ever so slightly, drizzling some more lube around Troy’s rim, hands gently smoothing over his back as he does.</p><p>Troy whimpers impatiently after a while, he can’t help it. Abed’s inside him but not moving, Troy’s dick is practically in pain, and he’s desperate for any sort of release.</p><p>“Abed,” he gasps once he can’t hold back any more, “Please—”</p><p>That’s as far as he gets. </p><p>Because then, all at once, Abed reaches around, grabbing both of Troy’s wrists and pulling them out from under him. He falls forward onto his chest and shoulders, cheek pressed to the mattress as Abed pins his arms behind his back, one hand gripping his wrists to keep them in place and the other holding Troy’s hip for leverage as his own hips snap forward without warning.</p><p>The pace he takes up is immediately brutal, spurring Troy on to spread his thighs and arch his back. Abed hits his prostate dead-on when he does, drawing a pitchy noise from the back of Troy’s throat, something between a gasp and a moan and a scream.</p><p>The wet, slapping sound of skin on skin fills the room, obscenely loud from just how hard Abed’s fucking him, and all Troy can really manage to do is gasp for breath. His vision starts to go blurry around the edges, brain buzzing with a soft, fuzzy static and body flushed with warmth. Sweat beads on his lower back as Abed pounds him, slamming into his prostate over and over. He fucks him so hard that Troy feels it all the way in his cock, twitching and aching and his balls tightening and fuck, he’s so close, he’s gonna cum, he just needs— </p><p>Instinctively he tries to move his arm, to reach down underneath himself but Abed’s still firmly holding his wrists, rendering his arms immobile and making him whimper.</p><p>“I know, baby. It’s okay,” Abed’s voice behind him sounds a bit far away, but it soothes him nonetheless, enough that he stops trying to pull his arms away and lets his whole upper body go limp instead, so Abed can do what he has to do.</p><p>He’s aware of a scratchy, sore feeling in his throat as Abed pushes him over the edge—all it takes are a few more precise snaps of his hips—and he realizes it’s from his own screaming and moaning as he cums, a warm wet sensation soaking into the lace still covering his dick. He sobs a little, because Abed making him cum untouched in his panties like this is mildly degrading but so, <em> so </em>hot. So hot he wonders why they’ve never done this before, so hot that he already wants to do this over and over again. And Abed doesn’t stop or even slow down. He keeps fucking him through it, through the aftershocks, milking him for every last drop until he’s lightheaded.</p><p>Only then, once Troy’s been thoroughly fucked to orgasm, does Abed take some mercy and let go of his wrists. The muscles in Troy’s shoulders and biceps sigh in relief as his arms fall back down by his sides, returning to their natural position.</p><p>Besides that, Abed cuts him no sort of a break. He’s still fucking him as hard as before.</p><p>“Ah… A-abed,” Troy begs in between gasping breaths. For what, he’s not really sure, his brain and his mouth aren’t working so well together at the moment, but he’s begging for <em> something, </em>at least. His dick is going soft now, the wet lace on his now-oversensitive skin just bordering on unbearable, and he needs Abed to do something, he just can’t think of what.</p><p>Fortunately, he doesn’t have to. Abed knows.</p><p>He pushes one hand down on Troy’s back, forcing his chest and stomach down to the mattress, shoves his thighs further apart and lays out on top of him. Troy can feel him breathing against his neck, panting roughly as he shoves his dick in hard and fast a handful of times more until finally, with a low, guttural moan, he drives himself in one last time. His hips press up to him tightly and Troy feels him cum, that familiar wet, hot sensation deep in his ass. He loves the feeling of it so much that he finds himself shaking and moaning and getting what almost feels like a second wave, blanketing him in pure bliss as Abed finally relents. Troy feels his heart hammering where his chest is pressed to Troy’s back and it’s just so nice, knowing Abed is warm and alive and right above him, lips pressed to his shoulder and kissing him tiredly as they come down.</p><p>“I have to pull out now,” Abed says after a few moments. Troy appreciates the warning. He shivers when Abed slips out, cum leaking from his gaping, hypersensitive hole. For a while, Abed doesn’t move any further away, hands resting on Troy’s ass and Troy knows he’s staring, admiring the number he’s done on him, but he’s far past the point of being bashful. He sighs and slips his eyes closed. </p><p>He does move away eventually, once he’s satisfied, shifting up by Troy’s side and resting a hand on his back.</p><p>“Will you be okay if I leave for a second?” Abed asks him softly. Troy flutters his eyes open and Abed’s looking at him with so much love and tenderness that it’s overwhelming after everything else they’ve just done. He closes his eyes again and nods. </p><p>“Mhm,” he whispers. “Be quick, though.”</p><p>“Promise,” Abed says, and then shifts off the bed. Troy listens to his footsteps pad quickly away. </p><p>True to his word, he hears him slipping back into the blanket fort less than a minute later, shifting the mattress as he climbs back on.</p><p>“Roll over,” Abed tells him. He nudges gently at Troy’s side until he complies and rolls over onto his back. Abed carefully grabs hold of the lingerie waistband once he does and slowly, gently strips it off, cum-soaked lace peeling off the front of him and garters slipping down his thighs and he’s immediately so much more comfortable with nothing rubbing against his spent, sensitive cock. Then he feels a warm, damp washcloth gently wiping down his stomach, his crotch, and thighs to clean him up. He lets Abed lift his legs too, the cloth gently swiping down each of his ass cheeks and cleaning away what’s leaked out of him, before he sets his legs back down and presses his lips to his forehead. </p><p>Troy decides it’s safe to open his eyes again. Abed smiles a little at him when he does.</p><p>“You should get in bed with me,” he says, gently grasping both of Troy’s hands and maneuvering him around until he’s facing the right direction, and covers him up with their comforter before slipping under it himself. </p><p>“I love you,” Troy says quietly, rolling over into Abed’s outstretched arms and resting his head on his chest. He can’t really be bothered to lift his head, so he just keeps it where it is and kisses his chest over and over, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p><p>“I know,” Abed murmurs. His lips are pressed to the top of Troy’s head, arms wrapped securely around his back and keeping him close. “I love you too.”</p><p>It’s a strange sensation coming back from his submissive sex headspace, regaining coherency and clarity in his thoughts and senses as his body simultaneously pushes him to fall asleep, but it’s all okay as long as Abed’s there with him. With Abed there, he knows he’s fine.</p><p>“Hey, Troy?” Abed says after a while, sounding barely conscious. Troy feels barely conscious himself, but he manages a hum in return to let Abed know he’s listening. </p><p>“I’m really, <em> really </em>glad you bought that lingerie.”</p><p>Troy can’t help but smile at that, pressing one more kiss to Abed’s chest before sleep takes over the both of them. </p><p>“Yeah,” he whispers around a yawn, settling fully into the warmest and safest embrace he’s ever known. “Yeah. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!</p><p>hmu on tumblr @lgbtrobed</p><p>comments make me 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>